Can We?
by stonykitten
Summary: short and pointless D18. no perverted stuff just a bit from Dino's p.o.v as he contemplaints Hibari sort of


A/N: ehm so yeah A D18. Eurgh Q-q. I do believe something like this is somewhere online… I couldn't have thought of an idea like this O_o. So kudos to the author of the original.

The first time they met was in a school reception room, their first conversation was on the rooftop of the same school. For the teen it was another nuisance that invaded his personal space but for his tutor the boy meant the world.

The blond Italian didn't feel it himself when his motives towards the raven changed. It was for the alliance, it was for his little brother and then suddenly it was just to be closer to the boy, to bask in his mysterious ways, unravel his deepest darkest thoughts. It took only a couple of days for Dino to fall head over heels for somebody at least 7 years his junior. This was illegal wasn't it? Heh, he was in the mafia so he might just get away with it.

Hibari was just too beautiful, too strong, too addicting to look away from, to ignore. He sucked you in and took you as prisoner slowly torturing you with his personality. At first the harsh words and the even harsher hits threw Dino off the raven. He only decided to bear it for the sake of the family. Few days later after living and breathing each others blood and sweat the blond started noticing things, things that would be counted stupid to notice when a tonfa is flying at your face. Things like, the bluish tint the usually grey eyes took during the battle, or how Hibari would bite the inside of his lip when he was frustrated. Things that he hoped he was the only one that had privilege to see.

To Hibari Dino was just another obstacle, a worthless herbivore that needed to be devoured with out chewing and then spat out. All he saw was an annoying foreigner that smiled too much and was able to best him, but not for long. The prefect saw his self-proclaimed tutor only as a fighting object that needed to be beaten into the ground. He never felt any sort of affectionate emotions towards the older man. Not even when their affair began it was just a way fro him to stifle his human cravings.

Dino was happy. He could have died on the spot not regretting anything when the teen came to him asking for sex. Deep down he knew it was only that, only physical, but he lived with his own illusion to stifle his own bleeding heart.

X-X-X

Dino was starring at the ceiling. Or at least what he thought to be the ceiling. 'Those street lights never die' he whispered to himself. And the people in the streets never go home either. He lifted his arm to look at the watch in the dim light. 3.52 am and there were still noises from the late night partiers. They were giggling, stumbling into cars or trying to get their shoes off that were ruining their drunken stumbles.

In 38 minutes the street cleaner will come, and the noise will be drowned for 11 minutes by the annoying rumble. That damned thing wakes him up every Friday or at least every Friday since they started sharing a bed together. It hadn't ever woken the raven up at night. Strange, the boy could be woken by the slightest rustle of leaves but the monstrous sound never extracted even a flinch from the dangerous teen. He on the other hand would jerk awake in fright that a giant violent monster was trying to brake through into his room.

However every single irritation was swept away as soon as he opened his eyes. He was lying on his right side, back against the wall. The raven was on his right side and his eyes were level with his broad shoulders. The sheets were tangled around his body showing random parts of his naked skin. He watched the younger man breath in his sleep. The skylark's breathing and the machine made a rhythmical sound

Inhale, exhale rumble, rumble

Inhale, exhale rumble, rumble

He sifted as the lights of the machine illuminated the room. For a second his lover's profile was illuminated in the light, his features glowed in the fearful environment. Dino wanted to touch that glow. He imagined reaching out and touching the soft light. But he was afraid too.

What if the violent guardian woke up? What if he felt his hands on his skin? Aimless touching was so similar to cuddling and he didn't want to scare the raven away. It was against the rules that he made for himself.

But for a few moment he allowed himself to imagine what would happen if he did that. What it would feel like to touch the teen like that? Would his skin feel different while he slept? Would the skin be softer, muscles less tense?

But there were rules he had to respect. Rules that made sure that this boy would never leave him. Instead he just watched him, as he listened to the raven's breath in tune with the street cleaner outside the window.  
Inhale, exhale, rumble, rumble,

This Friday was different. Tonight the street lights seemed less then a glow and more like a grimy haze, and the monsters growl has become a roar. What if the cleaner crashed when it was taking that turn? What if the people who never sleep were run over by the cleaner? Would they be less filthy? What if he reached out and touched his lover? Would he open his grey eyes and look at him or would he be frightened and disappear for ever. What would happen if he dared to break the rules at 4.30 in the morning?

He would never know that for he promised that he will keep this boy with him no matter what.

A/N: so short and so pointless but yeah n-n. At least I finished it. It was supposed to be fluffy and omg I think I can get away with a T rating or a k+ O-o

Review (lol I became a review whore emh)


End file.
